Never let people tell you what to do
by Purple-magicLily
Summary: OS - Damon se rend enfin compte après le bal chez les Mikaelson qu'il doit passer à autre chose, qu'il n'aura jamais Elena et qu'il doit trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspond mieux. Et qui d'autre de mieux placé que Rebekah pour cela ? -   Passage Delena.


**Salut tout le monde !**

**C'est mon deuxième OS sur TVD, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier ( et que quelqu'un passera quand même le lire vu le pairing ). J'ai choisis d'écrire sur Damon & Rebekah à la place de Damon & Elena, d'abord parce qu'il y a pas mal de fictions Delena et que j'avais envie de changer un peu, et puis surtout parce que bien qu'étant une fervente fan du Delena, j'ai complètement accroché au personnage de Rebekah et à une possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Je trouve qu'ils se correspondent niveau caractère et au vu de leur passé. En plus, Elena m'énerve à jongler entre les deux frères et j'en ait un peu marre de voir Damon si dévoué à Elena. Le Damon charmeur, taquin et ironique du début me manque un peu. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) **

**Ensuite, avant toute chose, je tenais absolument à remercier toutes les lectrices de mon précédent OS. J'ai été complètement surprise et très contente de voir qu'il a autant plût, c'était une réel surprise pour moi ! Donc merci aux reviews, mise en favoris, alerte.. **

**Bonne lecture, S.  
><strong>

**Are you suggesting I can't be gentle ?**

Le soleil chatouilla la peau d'albâtre du beau vampire et plissant légèrement les paupières puis fronçant le bout du nez, il daigna enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. La première chose qu'il vit fut les éclats des rayons du soleil l'éblouir, l'obligeant à les refermer instantanément. Les yeux fermés mais les autres sens en alerte, il sentit un corps remuer près de lui puis venir se coller tout contre le sien. Il eut un sourire en coin et sans surprise, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux son regard tomba sur la longue chevelure blonde de la jolie vampire. Celle-ci dormait encore - du moins en apparence - . Il se redressa quelque peu et s'appuya sur l'un de ses coudes, la scrutant du regard. Il traça de ses yeux azur la courbe de son visage parfait, de son petit nez retroussé, jusqu'à ses jolies pommettes rosés, puis il descendit lentement son regard langoureux dans son cou gracile et tomba enfin sur la naissance de sa poitrine cachée par le drap blanc, mais dont il devinait parfaitement ce qui se cachait. Il avait parcouru toute la nuit durant les courbes de son corps jusqu'à en connaitre les moindres recoins, les moindres petites et insignifiantes sensations que cette étreinte charnelle avait provoqué en lui. Et son corps réclamait encore le sien. C'était passionnel, fusionnel,_ charnel_.

Il sourit de nouveau et du bout des doigts déposa une légère caresse de son épaule jusqu'à son avant bras. La vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et papillonna des yeux. Il croisa enfin son regard, et lucide - cette fois -, il en fut éblouit par leur clarté. Il n'avait pas remarqué la veille à quel point elle avait un beau regard. En réalité, la seule chose à quoi il avait pensé la veille était Elena. Elena qui une fois encore venait de lui briser le coeur sans la moindre once de remords, tout ça pour Stefan. Encore et toujours ce bon vieux Stefan. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par celle-ci qu'il n'avait pas remarqué toutes les autres femmes qui l'entourait et qui ne demandaient qu'à obtenir un peu de son attention. Rebekah était l'une de celle-là. Et pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de cette soirée où il avait du la draguer - pour la _bonne cause_ - et il avait ressenti une telle tension sexuelle entre eux que s'en était indécent. Mais il l'avait refoulé, encore une fois pour les beaux yeux d'Elena. Pour être le parfait petit vampire qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Il réalisait seulement à quel point il avait été stupide. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit après tout une fois ? C'était Stefan, et ce le serait toujours, mais naïvement, il avait espéré pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. _Stupide idée_.

Perdu dans ses songes, le regard lointain, il ne fit pas attention au regard inquisiteur de la blonde. Elle se redressa, maintenant le drap tout contre sa poitrine, puis se hissa sur son corps et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

Il secoua la tête, oubliant dans un petit coin de sa tête la jolie brune qui le hantait, puis reporta son attention sur elle, un demi-sourire présent sur ses lèvres, cette fois. Il se demandait encore si ce qu'il avait fait été bien ou mal. _Stupide Elena_.

La blonde prit d'une main délicate son menton entre ses doigts puis porta son visage au sien. Sans pour autant sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, elle glissa sa langue sur le creux des siennes, joueuse. Il la laissa faire, amusé. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas autant divertie. Elle tentait de prendre le dessus sur lui, et il aimait cela. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne dans une futile caresse puis n'y tenant plus, il agrippa sauvagement le derrière de sa tête et plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, étouffant un petit rire de la blonde. A vitesse vampire il se retrouva à son tour sur elle et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, dont il se délecta de sa saveur. Elle le repoussa d'une main et ancra son regard dans le sien, taquine. Elle ne voulait pas encore passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette traque lui plaisait tout autant qu'à lui. Elle avait autant de mordant que lui et son bas-ventre se manifesta après cette approche des plus sensuelles.

Et comme une évidence, cette vérité le frappa, Rebekah lui plaisait,_ vraiment_. Et plus important encore, Rebekah était la seule femme en 145 ans d'errance à qui il accordait une attention toute particulière et qui n'était pas une femme de la lignée des Petrova. Certes, elle aussi avait eu une histoire avec Stefan, mais elle semblait l'avoir désormais oublié. Elle avait réussie à aller de l'avant, contrairement à lui avec Elena. Perdu dans ses songes, il avait délaissé un instant sa compagne blonde qui le rappela à elle.

- Eh bien, Mr Salvatore, je vais finir par croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs totalement infondées à votre sujet, lui susurra-t-elle les yeux plein de malice.

Elle se doutait qu'elle n'était probablement qu'un coup de plus pour l'apollon, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en profiter pleinement. Après tout, elle non plus n'espérait pas le grand amour. C'était donnant-donnant. Tout était clair entre eux. Ils profitaient du corps et du savoir faire de l'autre sans aucunes contraintes et attaches. Juste du _sexe_.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Prépare toi _ma belle_ à connaître le plus bel orgasme de ta vie, tu risques d'en perdre tes mots et ce ne sera pas pour me déplaire, on a encore _tellement_ de choses à se dire toi et moi, promit-il avec suffisance et un regard assombri de désir.

Elle partit dans un long rire cristallin et il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres aux sienne pour l'étouffer dans sa gorge. Le bois du lit craqua et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent le corps nus et en sueur empêtrés dans les draps sur le parquet ciré.

* * *

><p>De longues heures plus tard, les deux compères émergèrent de la chambre, pleinement satisfait. Damon torse nu et Rebekah vêtue de sa longue robe verte bouteille de bal déambulèrent dans les longs couloirs de la demeure des Salvatore. Ils semblaient bien complices. La blonde passa un bras autour du sien et lui adressa un sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit goguenard. Ce qu'ils avaient fait étaient probablement mal du fait qu'ils étaient normalement ennemis mais qu'importe. Klaus, Stefan, Elena et tous le reste n'existaient plus. Ils n'avaient pas eu de coup de foudre, loin de là, mais cette étreinte leur avait montrés à quel point ils étaient <em>sexuellement<em> compatible et tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu risques de trouver tes prochaines conquêtes bien fades après moi, glissa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Est-ce une manière subtile de me faire comprendre que tu veux remettre ça avec moi, très cher ? susurra-t-elle en se donnant un air hautain bien qu'elle n'en fut qu'uniquement amusée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée massif et le vampire l'ouvrit en lui offrant son célèbre sourire en coin, séducteur. Il l'ouvrit en grand tout en continuant de la fixer droit dans les yeux, charmeur, et elle posa à son tour sa main sur la porte, juste à côté de la sienne, un air mystérieux peint sur ses traits fins.

- Damon.. ? Rebekah ... ? les tira de leur manège de séduction une voix choquée, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le concerné tourna la tête si vite qu'Elena en cligna des yeux. La bouche entre-ouverte, il la regarda, totalement surpris et un poil choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver la brune qui avait pris possession de son coeur sur le pas de sa porte après les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dite la veille. A cette pensée, son visage se figea et un masque de froideur s'installa sur son visage à présent fermé. A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas qui dire d'entre Elena et Katherine qui l'avait le plus blessé. Il tourna le regard et il rencontra le visage angélique de la blonde empreint d'un mépris et d'une arrogance non feinte. Il eut un léger sourire en coin et reporta de nouveau ses yeux perçant sur la brune qui les fixait toujours, ébahie.

- _Elena_ ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Je .. Tu.. Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ? cracha-t-elle pas aussi méchamment qu'elle l'aurait voulue, encore bien trop surprise pour réagir.

- Et _toi_ ? quémanda la blonde, hautaine. Tu es venue pour t'excuser, peut-être ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai déjà consolé, je me suis _très_ bien occupé de lui, rajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie en faisant glisser une main sur le torse parfait du vampire.

Le ton commençait à monter doucement et il savait que s'il ne mettait pas rapidement fin à la conversation, cela allait dégénéré. La surprise passé, Elena n'allait pas resté inactive encore bien longtemps. Elle était tellement persuadée que Damon la protègerait coûte que coûté, malgré qu'il soit encore blessé par ses paroles, qu'elle pouvait décider de provoquer la blonde sans en songer aux conséquences.

- Va-t-en d'ici Rebekah,_ tu_ n'as rien à faire là, répliqua Elena avec fermeté.

Cette fois, le visage de la blonde se ferma complètement et son regard s'assombrit, menaçante. Elle était ce genre de beauté à qui on ne donnait aucun ordre, encore plus quand celui-ci venait de sa principale rivale et ennemie. Damon serra la mâchoire un instant, son cerveau battant à plein régime. Il devait prendre une décision, maintenant. Il devait se défaire de cette emprise maléfique que la brune avait sur lui. A quoi bon persister ? Il ne l'aurait jamais, il le savait très bien. Etait-il si idiot au point de s'infliger une éternité de souffrance ? Il avait assez donné avec Katherine, pour au final rien du tout. Cette fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Certes, il la protègerait toujours, de tous et de tout, il l'aimerait probablement encore très longtemps, mais il devait envisager la possibilité de passer à autre chose. De s'intéresser à une autre femme qu'elle. Une femme totalement différente, tout son contraire. Une femme qui lui correspondrait, qui serait comme lui et qui pourrait le comprendre à tous les niveaux. Une femme comme_ Rebekah_.

- Au contraire, je pense que**_ tu_** devrais t'en aller, Elena. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis très occupé. Repasse donc un peu plus tard, riposta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il posa une main possessive sur la taille de la sexy vampire et continua de la scruter. La brune écarquilla des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un rond parfait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Damon choisissait Rebekah à elle. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé la veille, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, mais pas au point qu'il la mette à la porte. Elle fit un pas en avant mais le vampire de bougea pas, stoïque. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche pour donner le coup de grâce.

- Aurevoir, Elena, conclut-il en la fixant sans ciller.

Cette aurevoir avait un goût amère d'_adieu_ et Elena le comprit très bien. Il renonçait. C'était terminé, plus de regards en coin et de sourires charmeurs. Plus de sous-entendus ambigus. Plus rien. Le néant. Juste elle, Elena Gilbert et lui, Damon Salvatore. Et puis _l'autre_, Rebekah Mikaelson.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, acceptant sa décision avec douleur mais comprenant néanmoins pourquoi il faisait cela. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal, même inconsciemment. C'était peut-être mieux pour lui en fin de compte. Il méritait le bonheur et elle n'était pas capable de lui offrir, pas de la façon dont il le voulait du moins. Elle avait beau l'aimer profondément, tout était vraiment confus dans sa tête. Mais la seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle aimait Damon Salvatore et qu'en cet instant, elle venait de le perdre. Rebekah n'avait même pas idée d'à quel point elle était une femme chanceuse d'être tombée sur un homme si_ exceptionnel_ que lui.

_Shit_. Elle était_ jalouse_.

" _Je l'aime_. **Rectification**. Je l'aimais.

No. I'm just saying you should find _someone_ a little more **durable**. _That's all_. "

**Et c'est une page qui se tourne ...**


End file.
